Supply Hut - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine recall a very memorable hour spent in Kabul


_Sammy and Ilna, Nonna hugs and Cammie kisses to the best of the best. Love you both and I'm so grateful everyday for this amazing journey and most especially for your friendship._

 _REALMcRollers, how can we ever thank you for your love, r_ _espect and loyalty to the REAL World and Steve & Catherine?_

 _Since the Twitter votes overwhelmingly requested I post this one today (my upcoming case story is written and will post next Monday), I hope you all enjoy their time in the infamous supply hut. Steve and Cath_ _definitely_ _did._

 _This was written in response to the persistence of the fabulous Suz. You're not the only one who requested it but you did_ gently _remind me the most often. Thanks for everything, my friend._

* * *

 **Supply Hut**

"What time will you be home?" Steve asked as he leaned into Catherine's car.

"Not late, but eat something." She smiled up at him.

"I'll wait for you. I'm in court till four anyway." He frowned. The case was a tedious one with a defense attorney who had a blatant disdain for law enforcement. "See you later. Drive safe."

He was about to move away from the car when she said, "Oh, wait," and motioned him back.

"What?" He leaned close.

Catherine glanced around the parking lot and pressed something into his palm with a devilish grin. "See you later."

Steve barked a laugh, smiling broadly as he shoved his hand into a pocket to quickly deposit the item. "You're gonna be the death of me, Rollins." He walked away chuckling at her amused smirk.

* * *

 _ **Flashback  
Kabul 2009**_

 _Catherine slipped an object into Steve's hand with a small smile. "I gotta_ wrap up _then I'm off in two hours."_

 _He glanced down and pocketed what she gave him, his face splitting in a huge grin. "Copy that, Lieutenant. Who do we owe?"_

" _Gilhooley. See you at fifteen hundred." She pressed a second item against his fingers and delighted at the familiar glint in his eyes._

" _You will most_ definitely _see me at fifteen hundred."_

 _They parted ways, and Catherine headed south across the compound. She had two more hours before going off duty for a ten day leave and couldn't keep the smile from her face or the bounce from her step at the thought of ten days with Steve._

 _When he called to say he was flying in because the only hop to the states for a flight to Quebec was one leaving from an airfield 25 miles from the base at which Catherine was stationed, it meant another forty eight hours with him. Even if much of the extra time would be spent in transit, they'd be together for twelve days and she could barely contain her excitement._

 _She had two hours until her leave officially began. Afterwards, she and Steve had an hour to kill before they needed to get to the airstrip at Bagram. Catherine had plans for that hour._

 _As she entered her work area and logged in, she smiled again at the look in his eyes when he saw what she'd given him. The key to a supply hut and a condom. She focused on the screen in front of her and concentrated on the duty at hand._

* * *

 _ **3:08 p.m**_ _._

 _The second Catherine tapped on the door of the hut on the base's outermost perimeter she was drawn inside and into a fervent embrace._

 _"Excellent strategy, Lieutenant." Steve's words were punctuated by heated kisses. "One ... of ... your ... best ... plans."_

 _"I'll pay Gilhooley back for the key and I keep the condom stash for when you ..." Her eyes danced, "_ Pop up _between missions."_

 _Steve's laugh turned into a low growl when she pressed against him eagerly, kissing him deeply until they were both panting._

 _"Damn, I missed you." His fingers skimmed over her cheek. "Haven't been able to touch you in …" He trailed off into a gasp when she hitched a leg around his hip._

" _Four months and twenty seven days," she whispered. "Missed you every minute."_

 _He ran his lips across her jaw, and she moaned her approval of his wandering hands before he pulled back just enough to whisper, "Signal?"_

 _"Hmmm ... that's so... ohh... "_

 _"Cath, what's the signal?"_

 _"Mmmmm, God ... paper ... paper under the door." Her eyes focused on the ream of copier paper on a shelf. "There." She tilted her chin - her hands were occupied unfastening his uniform shirt buttons. "_ Hurry _," She groaned when Steve released her long enough to grab a piece of the white card-weight paper and jam it partially under the door so it was visible to anyone approaching the structure. When he stood, he grabbed a crowbar from a shelf and threaded it through the door handles. "Just in case."_

 _Her eyes softened at his look. She knew he was far more concerned about her if anyone walked in. She returned his smile and was back in his arms, pushing him further into the crowded-with-provisions room, her hands untucking his t-shirt so she could touch as much of the skin she'd so desperately missed as possible._

 _Both were already on leave, but with travel time, they wouldn't actually be alone together for another day. The hour before they had to depart for their transport flight afforded time alone together, and after five months and two missions apart, they were combustible._

 _"We have a whole_ hour _," Catherine breathed. She kissed him zealously as her legs wound around his waist when he bent slightly to lift her into his arms._

 _"Hmmm, Cath," His voice vibrating on her skin made her grip his shoulders tighter as Steve walked them to a pallet covered by a bedroll. She lowered her legs to the floor, only breaking the intense kiss to sit beside him in the small area and unfasten her boots._

 _"You brought a bedroll?" she panted. It was hot inside the structure, despite the high ventilation windows._

 _Steve's hands were lifting her t-shirt and roaming the skin of her torso when he murmured, "uh huh, water, too. Hydrate, hydrate, hydrate."_

 _"Very ... well ... prepared..." she said between kisses. Having kicked off the boots, Catherine lifted her butt so he could slide the digi-blue pants down and off._

 _She pushed him backwards onto the pallet as her hands moved to his belt buckle. Straddling his thighs as she worked the button on his pants, she said, "Enough talking, Commander, let's get this leave started."_

 _"Aye aye, ma'am," he ground out as she pressed intimately against him. When he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her down, their kisses grew so urgent Catherine lost track of where she ended and Steve began._

* * *

 **3:30**

 _Steve downed a canteen of water, pouring the remnants over his head and neck as Catherine drank from a second canteen then grabbed his wrist to check his watch. "Now we have_ half _an hour ..." she said. Her eyes sparkled as she ran a hand across his cheek and kissed him gently._

 _"Yes, we do." His smile was mischievous, and he pushed the damp hair that worked free from her bun behind her ear. "Can you grab my shirt?" he said as she was scattering slow, open mouthed kisses across his chest._

 _She reached for the garment without stopping her ministrations._

 _He fished in a pocket and she smiled triumphantly as he produced the foil wrapped package._

 _His face lit with a grin when she reached for her pants and held up the matching package with dancing eyes. "Looks like we're_ really _well prepared."_

 _"We are. Thanks to you." He sucked in a breath when her fingers danced over his abs._

 _"We had an hour." She grinned at the way his muscles fluttered under her touch. "I know us."_

 _"Yes, you do." Their movements were slow and sensual; less feverish, but no less passionate than before._

 _"Then let's make good use of the next ..." She checked his watch again. "Twenty six minutes."_

 _"On it, Lieutenant." He moved to crawl over her, smiling wolfishly, and dove in for a kiss._

 _That smile made her tummy flip, and her hands caressed his face as she closed her eyes to savor the taste of his lips on hers and the feel of him against her skin._

* * *

 _ **3:55**_

 _"Transport to Bagram! Asses in or out!" The marine lieutenant colonel at the wheel was yelling as Steve and Catherine ran up behind two other sailors, tossed their bags in and hopped onto the back of the personnel transport._

 _"You gotta be McGarrett," a Lieutenant with_ Mitchell _on her uniform nodded._

 _"How's it goin'?" Steve responded, shoving his bag under his seat next to Catherine's._

 _"Definitely not as good as it is for you." She grinned._

 _Catherine snorted at her friend's teasing._

 _Mitchell's eyes roamed over Steve and landed back on Catherine as the truck jolted them over some uneven terrain. "I see you owe Gilhooley a shift swap."_

 _"Shut up, Mitchell. We haven't had leave in months." Catherine laughed at the typical pre leave busting._

 _"Seemin' like you started early, then. Good for you." She was grinning. "Cause y'all definitely got that 'well and truly laid' look." At Steve and Catherine's matching amused expressions, she raised a hand. "Ain't sayin' another word. Good to meet you, Commander." Her smile was genuine._

 _"You, too." Steve glanced at Catherine and couldn't help the small grin that played across his lips. When another jolt pushed her against his side, they both winced, exchanged a smile, and kept silent._

* * *

 _ **5:00 Bagram**_

 _As they hoisted their bags and made their way to the the airfield, Catherine rolled her shoulder and winced again._

 _"Your shoulder hurts," Steve whispered. "You okay?"_

 _"I'm great." Her smile said she was telling the truth. "Sore shoulder; no big deal. Not our most comfortable location, but definitely a memorable one," she answered quietly. "How's your back?"_

 _The pallet in the supply hut wasn't quite as long as Steve was tall, and he'd kept Catherine in the most comfortable positions possible in the cramped space. While the rest of him was quite satisfied and content at the moment, his back muscles were tight and sore._

 _"I'm good." At her look he shrugged. "Back's a little tight. But absolutely worth it."_

 _"No question about it. We're starting leave ... relaxed for a change." Her glance was playful. "Even if we're a little sore." She brushed the back of her hand against his as they walked. "As soon as we check into the hotel, I'll massage your back."_

 _His grin was contagious. "I like that idea."_

 _"And you like where our massages always lead," she whispered._

 _"Hell, yeah." Steve's eyes held hers, and as his tongue traced his bottom lip Catherine felt a familiar quiver low in her belly. "And tomorrow we'll be in a king size bed. For ten nights." His smile was wolfish, and she chuckled._

 _They'd reached the plane and boarded, dropping into jump seats side by side. When she motioned to him, he leaned as close possible. Her voice was barely audible as she said, "Just nights?"_

 _She could see his eyes darken as he murmured, "Definitely not."_

 _"Good." Catherine licked her lips before she spoke again. Looking around before reaching into the pocket of her BDUs, she placed an object into Steve's hand and gently closed his fingers around it. Squeezing them gently before winking at him, she whispered, "Because I'm not planning on leaving the room much, Commander."_

 _When Steve groaned, she closed her eyes and settled back with a contented smile._

* * *

 **Present Time**

Catherine arrived home to find Cammie waiting at the door and a note on the coffee table.

 _Cammie is set for the night, come up to bed._

She pocketed it with an amused head shake and ruffled Cammie's fur. "What's he up to?" she asked the dog as she made her way upstairs.

Upon entering the bedroom she couldn't hold back a smile at seeing a tray with cold sandwiches, fruit and drinks on the dresser, and Steve sitting back against the pillows on their bed, wearing nothing but a grin.

"Hungry?" He nodded towards the food.

Catherine discarded her clothes as she crossed the floor and crawled up on the mattress to join him. "Not for food." She smiled against his lips. His searing kiss had her reaching for his shoulders to steady herself.

"How about an appetizer?" Steve slid his hand into hers, tucking the item she'd handed him in the car earlier that day into her palm. "Since we're in a really comfortable location."

Catherine looked down and, throwing her head back with a laugh, opened the packet of chocolate syrup.

"Perfect." She dipped a finger into the syrup and held it to his lips, her breath hitching when his tongue darted out to taste the chocolate. She leaned in to lick a drop from the corner of his mouth, and her eyes darkened when Steve moaned and pulled her flush against him. "And this time we've got _way_ more than an hour."

 _End. Thanks for reading._

* * *

 _ **Thanks again to the amazing Sammy for the magnificent 'pop up' line and another great phrase (for REASONS) and to the fabulous Ilna for the condom 'guess' that became a reality!**_

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
